I Give My First Love to You
by Na Kashiwagi
Summary: Meki harus cinta ku simpan...  Kan ku trima asal kau senang..  Bukankah memang terkadang yang terpendam memang harus tetap tersimpan?  Jadi lupakan aku perlahan dan berbahagialah..  Agar pengorbananku tak sia-sia.../REPUBLISH


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

I Give My First Love to You

Aku memandangnya kagum, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia adalah gadis yang selalu kupuja walau hanya dalam hati. Dia mungkin tak secantik Yamanaka Ino yang nampak begitu cemerlang dengan tubuh ramping dan rambut pirangnya yang berkilau. Mungkin juga tak seanggun Hyuuga Hinata yang memiliki sepasang lavender yang memikat dan tubuh indah yang menggoda. Ya, gadis itu hanya gadis biasa yang sangat sederhana, namun entah mengapa bayangannya selalu hadir dalam malamku.

Tubuhnya yang sama sekali tak memiliki lekuk menggoda selalu membuatku rindu untuk memeluknya. Sepasang emerald miliknya yang bercahaya itu selalu membuatku berhasil terpikat dan hanya memandang dirinya, apalagi rambutnya yang unik. Aku rasa hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Siapapun akan mengenalinya hanya dengan melihat warna rambut itu. Pink! Bayangkan betapa anehnya warna rambut gadisku itu. Tapi justru itu yang membuatnya selalu menarik perhatian, ia selalu terlihat sempurna dengan segala hal yang ada pada dirinya.

Aku menyukainya, bukan! Aku mencintainya. Mencintai seorang Haruno Sakura yang entah mengapa rasanya hampir mati saking cintanya.

Aku bahkan masih mengingat hari dimana kami pertama kali bertemu, di sebuah kota kecil tempatku dilahirkan. Hari itu adalah hari pertamaku memasuki bangku sekolah dasar. Ia menyapaku pertama kalinya, dengan senyuman cerianya dan suaranya yang khas. Kami berjabat tangan dan dia tersipu malu saat kugenggam tangannya yang mungil dan halus. Ah..semua yang dia lakukan selalu membuatku tergila-gila.

Kami berteman sangat dekat, dia bilang dia selalu menganggapku kakak –sosok yang tak pernah ia miliki. Aku menerimanya, asalkan ia tetap di sisiku dan tertawa untukku. Kami melewati masa kanak-kanak bersama, berbagi suka dan duka. Aku selalu ada untuknya, begitupun sebaliknya. Bahkan aku yang mendampinginya saat orang tuanya meninggal dunia di usianya yang menginjak remaja. Ya, Sakura memang sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri. Ibu juga menyayanginya layaknya anak sendiri. Ibu pula yang menawarkan agar Sakura tinggal bersama kami, meskipun gadis itu menolaknya dengan alasan tak mau merepotkan.

Sakura memang gadis yang tegar. Di usianya yang masih belia, ia bekerja keras untuk hidup mandiri. Ia akan marah bila aku membantunya, padahal semua kulakukan karena aku sayang padanya. Ehm, maaf, maksudku mencintainya. Meskipun ia tak pernah tau.

Satu-satunya bantuan dari keluargaku yang ia terima adalah biaya sekolahnya. Itu juga karena aku yang membujuknya. Awalnya ia tak mau menerimanya dan hendak bersekolah di sekolah umum saja yang biayanya tidak terlalu tinggi. Namun saat aku mengatakan tentang kualitas pendidikan yang ia dapatkan nanti, ia melunak dan memutuskan untuk menerima bantuan keluargaku.

Aku tahu cita-citanya, ia ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Maka dari itu, aku mengatakan padanya dari pada uang yang ia kumpulkan habis untuk biaya SMA, lebih baik ia menabung untuk biaya perguruan tinggi nanti. Akhirnya Sakura menurut dan kembali satu sekolah denganku. Hal yang ternyata justru membawa petaka untukku.

* * *

><p><em>Saat ia datang dalam hidupku..<br>Segalanya berubah..._

* * *

><p>Di sini, di Konoha Senior High School, aku bertemu seorang teman baru, Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Mengapa aku berteman dengannya? Karena dia satu-satunya orang yang tahan mendengar ocehanku. Dia selalu mendengarkan apa yang aku ceritakan, meskipun jarang menanggapi. Biasanya ia hanya akan diam mendengarkan sembari membaca buku berbahasa Inggris yang aku tak tahu apa isinya. Awalnya aku kesal, karena kukira ia tak mendengarkan critaku, namun nyatanya aku salah. Ia selalu mengingat apa saja isi ocehanku hingga detail terkecil. Itulah yang membuatku merasa cocok dengannya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara, tapi sekali berucap pastilah itu adalah saran yang selalu kubutuhkan.<p>

Aku sangat mempercayai Sasuke, aku menceritakan segala hal padanya. Termasuk tentang perasaanku pada Sakura. Berbeda dengan saat mendengarkan ocehanku yang lain, kali ini Sasuke mendengarkan dengan serius. Ia nampak tertarik dengan topik bahasanku. Saat itu ia mengatakan.

"Hn, kalau kau mencintainya nyatakan saja. Sebelum diambil orang."

Ya, kau benar Sasuke. Harusnya kudengarkan kata-katamu hari itu sebelum menjadi bumerang untukku.

Aku terlalu takut mengungkapkan perasaanku pada gadis yang kini telah menjadi bunga sekolah. Ia dicintai karena kesederhanaannya, ia disayangi karena sikap penuh kasihnya dan ia dikagumi karena kebersahajaannya.

Sasuke banyak memberiku saran, namun tak satupun kulakukan. Aku terlalu pengecut menyatakan perasaan yang sudah belasan tahun kupendam. Aku takut perasaanku tak berbalas. Tentu saja ini akan mudah jika saja aku seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang selalu dikerumuni wanita tanpa harus ia mengejar. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanyalah bayangannya. Aku hanya dikenal sebagai sahabat Sasuke Uchiha, bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Meskipun aku tak setampan dia, tapi aku juga tak buruk-buruk amat. Meskipun aku bukan bintang kelas seperti Sasuke, tapi peringkatku selalu berada di sepuluh besar. Tahu kah kalian aku juga sama menariknya dengan Sasuke si manusia es?

* * *

><p><em>Aku tak bisa menghentikan waktu...<br>Dan aku tak sanggup mengubah takdir.._

* * *

><p>Kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah saat dimana Sakura merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas. Keluargaku mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan untuk Sakura. Kami mengundang sahabat-sahabat dekat Sakura, dan aku mengajak Sasuke –sahabatku.<p>

Hari itu adalah hari pertama dimana Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu secara langsung dan berkenalan. Awalnya bagiku tak masalah, mengingat sejak awal aku memang selalu memperkenalkan Sakura pada Sasuke. Aku ingin dia tahu betapa spesialnya gadisku ini.

Kukenalkan sahabat baikku itu dengan gadis pujaanku. Mereka bersalaman dan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Saat itulah aku merasakan perasaan aneh menyelimutiku, tapi berusaha untuk ku halau.

Kulihat Sakura menunduk malu-malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah karena mendapat tatapan intens dari sahabatku. Dan andai kalian tahu cara Sasuke menatapnya, orang yang tak mengenal baik Sasuke pasti akan mengira itu adalah tatapan datar yang biasa ia tunjukkan bagi siapa saja, namun berbeda denganku yang selalu bersamanya. Dapat kulihat mata elangnya melembut walau sedikit, dan satu hal yang tak pernah kulihat, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum pada seorang gadis! Meskipun hanya senyuman tipis, aku bisa melihat ada yang lain dari sepasang onyx itu. Mungkinkah?

Tidak, aku percaya Sasuke adalah sahabatku yang tak mungkin menghianatiku. Ia tahu pasti perasaanku pada Sakura, aku percaya ia takkan menusukku dari belakang seperti itu. Sasuke bukan penghianat, aku percaya itu.

Hari demi hari terus berjalan. Semenjak aku memperkenalkan sahabatku dengan gadis pujaanku itu, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Awalnya aku merasa aneh, mengingat Sasuke yang selalu mengajak. Namun aku berfikiran positif, pasti karena ia ingin mendekatkanku dengan Sakura. Aku yakin itu.

Kami melewati tiap pergantian musim bersama, berlibur ke luar kota bersama, bahkan melewati malam pergantian tahun bersama. Entah bagaimana mendiskripsikan betapa bahagianya aku dengan setiap waktu yang kuhabiskan bersama Sakura –berkat Sasuke.

Kami bertiga punya hobi yang sama bila ada waktu luang, nonton. Karena arah rumah kami yang searah, Sasuke selalu menawarkan untuk menjemput dengan mobilnya. Setelah menjemput Sakura, ia akan menjemputku kemudian kami akan berangkat ke bioskop bersama, jika masih ada waktu kami akan mampir ke maal untuk makan atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Pulangnya-pun Sasuke dengan berbaik hati mengantarkan. Pertama tentunya mengantarku barulah dia akan pulang setelah sebelumnya mengantarkan Sakura ke rumahnya.

* * *

><p><em>Dan saat cinta itu hadir...<br>Aku hanya terdiam dalam ketidaktahuanku_

* * *

><p><em>..<em>

Diam-diam aku curiga dengan tingkah Sasuke. Ia sering melamunkan sesuatu sembari tersenyum sendiri akhir-akhir ini. Apa mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta? Oh...entahlah... Aku curiga anak itu tak menyukai seorang gadis. Bayangkan! Hingga kami memasuki tahun akhir di bangku SMU, aku tak melihatnya dekat dengan gadis manapun. Padahal banyak yang mendekatinya, namun ditepis begitu saja. Aku jadi penasaran, gadis macam apa yang berhasil memikat hatinya?

Setiap kutanya, ada saja alasannya. Ia akan pura-pura tak mendengar dengan mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya, atau sekedar membaca buku dengan serius agar aku tak lagi banyak bertanya. Memangnya se-sepesial apa sih gadis itu bagi Sasuke? Sampai-sampai ia takut aku mengetahuinya.

* * *

><p><em>Tuhan memberi pertanda...<br>Namun aku masih mengelak.._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Kulihat dompetku yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba terjatuh dari meja dengan posisi terbuka. Menampilkan foto kami bertiga dengan Sakura berada di tengah. Sasuke nampak tersenyum sembari merangkul pinggang Sakura, begitupun Sakura yang tersenyum sumringah sembari terlihat menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke walau tak sampai menempel. Sedangkan aku yang berada di sebelah lain Sakura sedang menampakkan cengiran rubahku sembari menggenggam tangan Sakura. Entah mengapa hatiku terasa perih melihatnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasakan kejanggalan? Apa yang selama ini kulewatkan? Apa mungkin mereka...?

Tidak, aku tak boleh memiliki pikiran jahat seperti itu. Segera kuraih dompetku dan kusimpan dalam tas. Kurasakan tepukan halus di pundakku, aah...ternyata sahabat baikku. Ia sedang memandangku dengan senyumnya, tapi tunggu dulu, ada yang janggal dari senyuman itu. Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu? Ah..kenapa sih aku ini? Sering sekali berpikiran buruk pada sahabat yang sudah jelas-jelas seperti saudaraku sendiri.

* * *

><p><em>Aku tak sanggup lagi memendam rasa ini..<br>Salahkah aku mencintainya Tuhan?_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke," panggilku tiba-tiba saat kami sedang bermain Play Station di kamarku.<p>

"Hn," sahutnya sambil tetap berkonsentrasi.

"Aku ingin menyatakan cinta pada Sakura-chan," ucapku lugas yang tak kusangka membuat Sasuke terkejut hingga mobilnya kehilangan kendali dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Untung saja cuma game.

Kulihat rahangnya mengeras mendengarkan ucapanku. Aneh, Sasuke tak biasanya bersikap seperti ini.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan, seolah berharap yang didengarnya salah.

"Aku tak mampu bila harus memendam perasaan ini lebih lama. Aku benar-benar mencintainya," jawabku lirih. "Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Hn," Sasuke nampak berfikir sejenak. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku menangkap kegugupan darinya? Aku hafal betul bahasa tubuh Sasuke, dia selalu menyatukan ibu jari dengan telunjuknya dan menekanya kuat-kuat untuk menutupi kegelisahannya. "Lebih baik kau coba daripada terus kau pendam," lanjutnya kemudian tanpa menatapku dan melanjutkan permainannya. Benar-benar bukan Sasuke yang biasa. Aku mencoba acuh meski hatiku terganggu.

* * *

><p><em>Mengapa aku selalu menjadi yang kedua?<br>Padahal rasanya akulah pemeran utama drama ini...  
>Tapi mengapa kisahku tak sesempurna seharusnya?<em>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, aku keluar bersama Sakura untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan –tanpa Sasuke. Aku sengaja ingin mengajaknya bicara dan mengutarakan perasaanku.<p>

"Apa ada yang ingin Naruto-kun katakan?" tanya Sakura dengan suara halusnya, seperti biasa. Kupandang kedua emerald yang nampak berbinar.

"Sebenarnya ada, tapi kau bilang kau juga punya sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan," jawabku setenang mungkin sembari menggenggam kotak berisikan liontin yang kuselipkan dalam jaket.

"Memang ada," jawabnya dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi ranumnya.

"Benarkah? Katakan!" ucapku yang tak ingin terburu-buru.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya sebelum kau berangkat ke Amerika sebagai hadiah perpisahan, tapi nampaknya aku tak bisa lagi menahannya," ucapnya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, membuatku benar-benar penasaran. Apa yang ingin dia sampaikan sampai-sampai wajahnya semerah itu?

"Katakan Sakura...kau membuatku penasaran," ucapku jujur.

"Sebenarnya, aku dan Sasuke-kun sudah resmi pacaran," ucapnya lirih, hampir seperti gumaman bila aku tak menajamkan pendengaranku yang kini terasa tuli. Kulihat wajahnya yang berseri menahan malu atas ucapannya sendiri. Ia memiliki kekasih? Tunggu, apa dia baru saja mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya adalah Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Sahabatku yang selama ini kuanggap saudara?

Aku mundur beberapa langkah, keseimbanganku goyah. Dunia rasanya berputar melawan arah, kepalaku pening dan hatiku terasa perih. Seperti ada jarum-jarum kecil yang terus bergerak di dalam dadamu, membuatmu merasakan nyeri yang bertubi-tubi. Aku terduduk di atas rerumputan yang membentuk bukit kecil, berusaha menenangkan batinku. Sakura memandangku khawatir kemudian duduk di sebelahku. Aku masih menatap kosong rerumputan di bawahku dalam diam, hatiku rasanya remuk tak bersisa. Aku ingin berteriak agar sesak ini musnah bersama angin, aku ingin menangis walau yang keluar hanyalah helaan nafas putus asa. Aku menangis dalam diam, tak ingin membuat gadisku yang kini memandangku bingung.

"Sejak kapan?" tanyaku yang hampir menyerupai bisikan. Suaraku tercekat, tak sanggup rasanya menanyakan.

"Baru tiga hari Naruto-kun," jawabnya malu-malu. "Sasuke melarangku mengatakannya padamu, katanya akan lebih baik kalau ini jadi kejutan sebelum kau berangkat ke Amerika. Jadi jangan beri tahu Sasuke kalau aku memberi tahumu," lanjutnya polos.

Aku tertawa hambar. Jadi ini arti dari semua pertanda itu? Jadi semua yang kutakutkan benar-benar terjadi? Aku semakin merasakan sesak saat kuingat pertemuan pertama mereka dan setiap saat yang kami lewati bersama. Kenapa aku begitu tak peka? Jadi itu semua adalah caranya untuk mendekati Sakuraku? Rasanya ingin kuhajar 'sahabat'ku itu. Ingin kuhancurkan wajah rupawannya itu. Teganya ia menusukku dari belakang seperti ini. Jadi beginikah arti persahabatan kami?

"Kau baik-baik saja Naru? Wajahmu terlihat pucat," tanyanya yang mulai semakin khawatir melihatku yang masih terdiam.

"Maaf Sakura. Aku kurang enak badan. Kita pulang saja sekarang," jawabku sehalus mungkin. Aku segera bangkit dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang mau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya lugu. Kuremas kotak dalam jaketku kuat-kuat hingga sekilas dapat kudengar suara berderak.

"Aku cuma ingin mengatakan...," kugantung kalimatku, berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa kukatakan. "Aku diterima di New York University" jawabku sekenanya sembari menyembunyikan wajahku yang menggelap darinya. Kubiarkan ia bicara dengan punggungku.

Berita itu seharusnya menjadi kejutan untuknya jika saja dia menerima cintaku. Nyatanya? Belum kunyatakan saja aku sudah ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Jalanku ke arahnya sudah tertutup kabut hitam yang menyesatkan.

"Benarkah? Selamat Naruto-kun" ucapnya tulus sembari memelukku dari belakang. Sakura, tahukah kau ini membuat hatiku semakin hancur tak bersisa?

* * *

><p><em>Amarah dalam hatiku tak tertahankan lagi...<br>Masihkah aku pemeran utama dalam kisah ini?  
>Beginikah rasanya menjadi pemeran sampingan?<em>

* * *

><p>Kupacu motorku sekencang yang aku bisa. Aku ada janji dengan Sasuke si sahabat yang selalu kupercaya untuk latihan basket hari ini. Tentunya setelah sebelumnya aku memulangkan Sakura.<p>

Dari jauh bisa kulihat Sasuke sedang latihan _three point. _Segera saja kuhampiri sahabatku tercinta itu. Kutarik bahunya agar menatapku, ia memandangku terkejut tapi kemudian ekspresinya kembali datar. Ia nampak sudah mengerti cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Kutarik kaos basketnya kasar dan kupandang wajahnya penuh amarah. Aku kesal, aku sakit, aku benci padanya yang telah menghianatiku dengan telak. Kulayangkan pukulan pertamaku ke rahang bawahnya yang kokoh, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di hadapanku. Ia mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah sambil berdecih kesal, namun tak berniat membalasku. Ia hanya diam dan memandangku dingin, membuatku kesal dan semakin brutal menghajarnya. Berkali-kali kupukul wajah dan tubuhnya, tapi ia sedikitpun tak melawan.

"Lawan aku Uchiha!" ucapku geram. Sasuke masih terdiam sambil menahan sakit pada tubuhnya yang lebam-lebam. Ia sama sekali tak melawanku dan justru tertawa getir.

"Aku takkan melawan saudaraku sendiri,' jawabnya lirih.

"Saudara kau bilang?" teriakku murka. "Masih berani kau sebut aku saudara setelah semua yang kau lakukan?" lanjutku masih dengan amarah meletup. "Aku percaya padamu Sasuke, aku percaya. Dan kau menghianatiku seperti ini?" aku hampir kehabisan nafas mengatakannya.

"Maaf," ucapnya tulus. Untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha, Sasuke termasuk orang yang tak pernah meminta maaf. Ini pertama kalinya ia meminta maafku. "Maaf karena aku mencintainya."

Lanjutan kalimatnya benar-benar membuatku muak. Aku ingin sekali membuatnya merasakan yang kini kurasakan. Apakah ia tahu betapa sakitnya aku?

"Aku tau kau terluka. Luka fisik yang kau beri padaku takkan sebanding dengan yang kau rasakan. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya," ucap Sasuke lemah. Tak pernah aku melihatnya se-menyedihkan ini.

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau punya rasa padanya?"

"Sejak kau memperkenalkanku padanya. Bukan, semenjak kau menceritakan segala hal tentangnya. Aku tertarik padanya,"

"Kau tahu kan aku mencintainya sejak awal?"

"Justru itu yang membuatku merasa serba salah Naruto!" jawab Sasuke lantang. "Semua ini takkan terjadi kalau kau segera menyatakan perasaanmu padanya," lanjutnya yang juga turut emosi. Hei, bukankah di sini aku korbannya?

"Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku ada seorang gadis yang mencuri perhatian dan hatiku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa disayangi. Dan sejak awal aku memang menginginkanya. Aku gila saat memikirkan bahwa ada kau di antara kami. Tapi kenyataannya kami memang saling mencintai." Kedua onyx itu menatapku penuh keputusasaan. Aku bersumpah ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kudengar darinya.

Aku tertawa sinis menanggapi ucapannya. Kuhela nafasku tak percaya, bukankah pemuda di hadapanku ini sangat hebat? Dia berhasil menutupi perasaannya dariku, atau memang aku yang terlalu bodoh?

"Kau mencintainya?" tanyaku memastikan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Dengan seluruh nafas dan hidupku," jawabnya mantap tanpa berfikir dua kali. Membuat hatiku semakin miris mendengarnya. Nyeri yang menyerang jantungku membuatku semakin sulit bernafas.

"Kupegang kata-katamu," ucapku mengakhiri pembicaraan. Kutinggalkan dirinya yang masih menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah. Ya...aku merasakannya meski tak dia ucapkan. Aku terlalu mengenalmu Sasuke...

* * *

><p>Dan hari menyesakkan itu tiba...<p>

Membawaku kedalam perasaan hancur yang tak dapat kujelasakan..

Melihat senyunya namun bukan untukku...

Mendengar tawanya namun bukan milikku...

Dan memeluk tubuhnya yang takkan pernah bersamaku...

Hanya untuk mengatakan...

Selamat menempuh hidup baru.

* * *

><p>..<p>

Kutatap gadisku yang sedang berjalan menuju altar, didampingi ayahku di sampingnya. Aku berdiri di sini, menunggunya di ujung jalan dimana nantinya ia akan menempuh kehidupan baru besama orang yang dia cintai. Kenapa kalian mengerenyit bingung? Bukankan ini akhir yang kalian tunggu? Lihatlah, ia tampak sempurna dengan gaun pengantin membalut tubuh indahnya. Meski hampir sembilan tahun tak bertemu, ia tetap gadisku yang cantik.

Lihatlah betapa anggunnya ia melangkah, semakin mendekat ke arahku yang ada di ujung altar. Ia tersenyum, aah...bahkan senyumnya tak pernah berubah. Kubalas senyumnya meski terasa berat. Ia memandangku cukup lama dengan senyuman bahagiannya sebelum akhirnya memusatkan pandangannya pada pria di depanku, calon suaminya yang akan resmi menjadi suaminya dalam hitungan menit. Membuat jantungku terasa ingin berhenti saat ini juga agar aku tak dapat lagi merasakan sesak ini. Ya, posisiku di sini memang hanya sebagai pendamping mempelai pria. Meski menyadari kesalahannya, Sasuke ingin aku hadir di sampingnya di hari bahagianya. Begitupula Sakura yang terus memohonku agar kembali dari Amerika.

* * *

><p><em>Perasaan ini...<br>Perasaan remuk yang tak bisa kujelaskan..._

* * *

><p>Mereka mengucap janji setia di hadapan Tuhan. Membuatku merasa berton-ton beban di dadaku luruh seketika. Berakhir sudah semuanya. Aku hanya mematung menatap mereka saling berciuman, tanda telah resminya mereka sebagai suami-istri. Aku berdiri di antara ratusan undangan yang tengah bersorak senang sambil memanjatkan doa. Membuatku merasa semakin merana.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tak ada yang menyadari perihku di sini...<br>Selain aku dan Tuhan...  
>Tak ada yang mengerti lukaku..<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Tanpa kusadari pesta sudah dimulai. Sakura muncul di hadapanku dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Apa aku cantik?" tanyanya polos, masih seperti dulu. Aku tersenyum getir memandangnya.

"Seperti biasa. Kau selalu memukau," jawabku tulus, nyaris berbisik. Ia nampak tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Kau akan menginap?"

"Tidak. Aku harus segera kembali ke Amerika segera, ada urusan bisnis," jawabku berbohong. Sakura nampak menghela nafas kecewa. Kumohon jangan beratkan langkahku Sakura sayang...

"Maukah kau berdansa dengan adikmu yang kini sudah menjadi milik orang?" guraunya garing. Membuatku merasa teriris mendengar empat kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya.

"Tentu," jawabku santai.

Kami berdansa ringan. Tak apa, setidaknya untuk terakhir kali sebelum aku benar-benar melepasnya. Kuhirup lekat-lekat aroma tubuhnya. Haaah...bisakah kau hentikan waktu sejenak? Aku tak siap melepasnya sekarang Tuhan...

"Kau tahu? Sasuke bukanlah cinta pertamaku, meskipun ia bilang aku cinta pertamanya," ucap Sakura saat kami sedang berdansa.

"Benarkah?" jawabku berpura-pura antusias. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum menatapku.

"Kau lah cinta pertamaku Naruto-kun," jawabnya tanpa beban. Membuat jantungku terasa lepas. Apakah telingaku salah?

Aku masih terdiam memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Terimakasih telah memberikan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah aku duga. Kau tahu? Aku banyak berutang padamu. Berkat kau aku bisa meraih semua ini," cukup Sakura, kau membuatku semakin sakit. "Aku bersyukur tak sampai mengungkapkan perasaan padamu. Kalau tidak aku bisa malu sendiri kan? Hehe," aku semakin sesak Sakura, kumohon hentikan. "Haah...tapi tak apa laah...menjadi adikmu bagiku cukup."

Aku terdiam, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi sesalku darinya.

"Kau tau, hidup terus berlalu seiring berjalan waktu. Begitu pula cinta. Kau akan tetap tersimpan di sini sebagai cinta pertamaku," ucapnya sembari meletakkan tangannga di dada. "Meskipun Sasuke yang menjadi cinta terakhirku," lanjutnya dengan senyum merekah.

Apa yang ia katakan membuat segala rasa di dadaku meringan. Setidaknya ia pernah mencintaiku, itu cukup. Salahkan diriku yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Kuputuskan membawa perasaan ini sampai mati, akan kusimpan dalam-dalam selamanya...

* * *

><p><em>Bisakah kalian pahami sakitku kini?<em>

* * *

><p>Kulihat Sasuke menghampiri kami yang sedang mengobrol ringan. Dikecupnya pipi sang istri lembut. Astaga, andai saja rona itu masih untukku.<p>

"Kau akan kembali sore ini? Mau kuantar?" tawar Sasuke ramah. Entah mengapa rasa benciku mulai terkikis. Ya, aku tak pernah sanggup membenci saudaraku ini. Karena memang bukan salahnya bila mencintai Sakuraku kan? Aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk mempertahankan dirinya di sisiku.

"Tak perlu, aku bisa naik taksi," tolakku halus.

Kali ini kusunggingkan senyuman tulusku. Kutatap emerald dan onyx itu bergantian.

"Semoga kalian bahagia. Dan selalu bersama hingga maut memisahkan," doaku tulus. "Aku harus segera kembali, taksiku sudah menunggu. Aku harus bergegas kalau tak mau ketinggalan pesawat," lanjutku berpura-pura. Aku hanya merasa tak sanggup lagi bila harus di sini terlalu lama.

"Biar kuantar ke depan," ujar Sasuke sembari mempersilahkanku berjalan duluan. Kupeluk Sakura sebentar sebelum akhirnya benar-benar kulepaskan dia. Ia memandangku dengan senyuman tulusnya. Kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkannya yang masih melambaikan tangannya.

Benar saja, taxi sudah menungguku di depan tempat acara digelar. Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun, kami masih berjalan dalam diam sampai aku sampai di depan pintu taksi. Kupeluk Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya, aku takkan kembali ke sini begitulah janjiku.

"Berbahagialah untukku, agar pengorbananku tak sia-sia," ucapku untuk terakhir kali sebelum aku benar-benar pergi. Ia menepuk pundakku halus, pandangannya menyiratkan maaf yang terdalam. Tak apa Sasuke, aku paham yang kau rasakan. ..

Aku memasuki taxi dan langsung melesat menuju bandara. Kutatap langit yang nampak menungguku melangkah. Aku harus bangkit...

Karena aku percaya Tuhan selalu membuat segalanya indah dengan caraNya...

* * *

><p>Kulepaskan kau dengan doa...<p>

Agar kelak tak kau rasakan yang kurasa...

Kupasrahkan kau dengan bahagia...

Agar kelak tak kau sesali jalan yang ada..

Meski harus luka kupendam...

Kan ku ikhlas asal kau bahagia..

Meki harus cinta ku simpan...

Kan ku trima asal kau senang..

Bukankah memang terkadang yang terpendam memang harus tetap tersimpan?

Jadi lupakan aku perlahan dan berbahagialah..

Agar pengorbananku tak sia-sia...

**FIN**

****JAN.2012****


End file.
